It all started when I was seven
by SKJ13
Summary: Kagome is one of the top assassins in the world at age not once has she failed at a mission but will one target change that? No way, she will not stand for that. KagInu. SanMir. AyaKog.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic so let me know how it is...all views are welcome!! There is profanity and if you don't like it you can fill in your own crative words if you would like. ;)

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way the show is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

Oh yeah...  
Kagome's 17  
Sango's 17  
Ayame's 17  
InuYasha's 18  
Miroku's 17  
Koga's 18

* * *

This all started when I was 7. When the bastard, Naraku, decided that my father was no longer useful to him. So he killed him, not only my father, but my mother and my little brother too. I watched the whole thing from under my parents bed. I swore on that day I would get my revenge. Lucky for me Naraku is always looking for a "good time" with any one who will put out. I didn't get the revenge I was looking for but lets just say he's not going to have another "good time". After that one thing let to another and now I'm one of the world's top assassins. This is how my most recent targets changed all of it.

'School...suck a useless thing. I haven't stepped foot into a class room for 10 years and yet I'm surpassing above all college IQ's. Pathetic.' I'm currently speeding threw the back streets of down town Tokyo to the hell of Tokyo High. 'I just want to get this job over with so I can go back to hunting down Naraku. But I can't shake this feeling that something is going to go wrong. Grr...Your only imaging it! You've not messed up once in ten years. What makes this any different? Ahh...Tokyo High here we are...and look there's one of my targets.'

InuYasha POV

My ears twitched as the sound of a street bike came roaring into the parking lot. I turned my back to my friends to watch as some chick removed her helmet, her black soft curls draping around her shoulders. Her eye's blue as the sea took my breath away! 'Who is this goddess?' The goddess turned twords me and caught me staring. I quickly looked to the ground. 'Great she probably saw me drooling...Way to be you idiot!' I dared another glance at her to see her walking right up to me. 'Shit! What do I do? Okay just breath she just another girl. Right?'

Normal POV

The "goddess" had finally reached InuYasha and stuck her hand out. "Hey, I'm Kagome." Shaking her hand InuYasha gruffly replied, "InuYasha. So you new here?" "Ya, just moved here from Kyoto. So who's behind you?" Gesturing behind him, "That's Sango, Miroku, Ayame, and Koga. Miroku's kinda..." As InuYasha kept talking Kagome was quickly sizing him up. She already knew everything about all of them. InuYasha was the only one she had to get "close" to. He currently wore black Trip™ pants with chains draped down the sides, and a red muscle shirt, the main punk outfit. 'InuYasha Yamaquchi. Age 18, and is a hanyou. Son of Inutaishou and Izayoi, both are dead. Only family is brother Sesshoumaru, age 23, full demon. Was once in love with priestess Kikyo, but died when she was killed by me. Is part of a line of great dog demons dating back 600 years. Hmm...he might be harder to take down than I thought. When they said punk they were not kidding, at lest he's not warring eye liner. Wait he stopped talking...shit.'

"I'm sorry I missed the last bit. I was a little lost in your eyes." Kagome said with a very seductive smile. 'Don't you dare get sick on me you stupid stomach!' Smirking InuYasha repeated himself, "I asked if you wanted me to show you to the office?" "Oh...yes I would like that very much." Kagome replyed grabbing his hand and began walking twords the main entrance. 'I have to get to know him as fast as possible...him and his friends.' 'Wow Kagome gets right to the point...I wonder why she grabbed my hand like that? Damn would you look at her ass!' Kagome had on dark wash skinny jeans, a black tube top that hugged her curves just right, combat boots, and biker gloves. Kagome could feel his eye's roaming her body and she actually liked it. 'No stop thinking like that right now! Your to kill not to fall in love!'

* * *

R&R please! I would really love it!


	2. Getting to know the group

Hey, hope this is better than the first chapter! It's longer is all I can say...oh and if it sucks you can blame my dear friend dinogirl for that...she told me if I didn't update soon she would tie me to a chair and leave me there with no food or water tell it was done...so yea...enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha in any way the show is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

Walking into the office InuYasha pointed Kagome to where she needed to go and told her he would be waiting outside. 'Grr I don't know how long I can keep this little act up. Just to top it off that stupid premonition increased tenfold.' Walking up to the front desk, she glanced over her main targets' godmother. 'Kaede Kyouda, age 48. The godmother of InuYasha and his half brother Sesshoumaru Narita. She has known their parents since the 4th grade. She took over for their parents when they died ten years ago. Her last family is the schools slut Kikyo Kyouda.' "Hello miss Kyouda, I'm the new student Kagome Yukino." "Ah, yes we were expecting ye miss Yukino. Here is all the information ye will be needing. The first class starts in ten minutes, and child call me Kaede." "And me Kagome, thank you Kaede."

Walking out of the office Kagome saw InuYasha leaning against the wall, waiting for her like he said he would. 'Damn it's going to be hard to control myself if he really is the bad boy they say he is.' "Hey, let me see your schedule Gome." "Here and Gome? What's with the nickname?" "Don't know. Wow you have every class with me and your locker is between Sango's and mine. It's like your stalking me." "Haha, funny...So mind showing me to our class?" "Only if you go out with me tonight." 'Wow that was easier than I thought it would be. Hope the rest of the targets are the same.' "Deal." "Great, I'll pick you up at 7." "Now let's go dog boy." Grabbing her hand he showed her to her locker then walked her to there class. Kagome was to busy trying to cover up her blush to notice the stupid little smirk on his face. 'Damn it...I can't really fall for him, this is all fake, ALL of it! But when I'm with him...NO stop that! You're here to kill them nothing more!'

Kagome POV

We walked into the classroom and most of my targets were there. I see Sango Kuwashima first. She has on a blue acid-wash jeans and an Avenge Sevenfold shirt her hair was in a high ponytail. 'Sango Kuwashima, age 17. Descends from the line of famous demon slayers dating back 500 years. Only family is her little brother Kohaku, but he has been in a coma for 3 years. She's secretly in love with the monk Miroku.' Next to Sango is the monk in baggy jeans and a purple shirt, his hair is down and is looking shaggy. 'Miroku Tsujitani, age 17. Decedent of the Wind Tunnel Monks. The curs was placed by Naraku and could only be removed if he was killed. All of his family is dead, he lives with the monk Mushi at the Okazawaya Temple. He has the habit of groping girls but is really in love with Sango.' Next to both is Ayame, her hair is down, and she is warring a dark blue jean skirt, and a black long sleeved scoop neck shirt. 'Ayame Kakazu, age 17. She is the Wolf Princess of the Northern Pack. She is in love with Prince Koga of the Western Pack and is to be mated with him at years end...This might be harder than it appears...'

Normal POV

Still holding her hand InuYasha lead Kagome up to the group of friends. "Hey guys. You remember Kagome?" Behind InuYasha they saw a girl who looked like Kikyo, but less of a slut and she appears shy. 'Come on Kagome now is not the time to be acting SHY! They're just normal people...who can kick your ass if you mess up...shit!' Kagome paled slightly at that thought. Before she could reassure herself Sango walked up to her, got into her face with a very sinister look, "There's something off about you..." Sango took a step back, a smile now on her face, "I like it! I'm Sango by the way. The lech behind me is Miroku and the red head is Ayame." "Yellow guys." Slipping past Sango, Miroku grabbed her hands, kissed them, and asked, "My fair goddess would you bare my children?"

Shock quickly covered Kagome's face then one of desire, "Why Miroku how kind of you to ask..." Kagome was slowly leaning up about to kiss him. There lips were about to touch when Kagome spun around and threw Miroku over her shoulder and onto the desk behind her, breaking it in the process, "But I don't sleep with man whores." Sango and Ayame were shocked to say the lest. They shared a look before the both shouted , "I like her A LOT!"

Sango walked up to Kagome and threw her arm around her shoulders, "Anyone who can do that to Miroku is a friend of mine!" Appearing out of no where, Ayame threw her arms around both girls, "I have a feeling this is going to be one hell of a friendship!" Slightly blushing Kagome smiled, and returned the embrace.'This is going to be really hard.'

InuYasha who had stayed quiet during the whole ordeal was amazed at the girl who was giggling at some story Ayame was telling. 'Holy damn, if she could do that to Miroku I never want to really piss her off. What is with this girl? She come's out of no where and yet it's like she's a long lost friend.' Hearing a groan behind him, he turns to see Miroku waking up. "Man what happened?" "Kagome threw you over her shoulder and you broke a desk." "Oh...damn...I like em feisty!" "Miroku! Dude do you ever learn?" "Why would I do that?" InuYasha just turned around and ignored his moronic friend.

Back with the girls

"Enough about us, tell us some things about you Kaggz!" "Yeah! Like where you learned to do something like that and can you teach me how?!" Ayame asked leaning in with an evil glint in her eye. The girls just snickered knowing what Ayame was planing. "Well...before my father died he use to teach Judo, Taekwondo, Jujitsu and both of us were studying Ninjutsu. By the time he was killed we had mastered all four techniques. And yes I can teach you how to throw and lots of other things." "Hahaha! Time for some pay back Koga!!" Sango and Kagome watched as Ayame kept plotting. Kagome could feel the laughter bubbling up, she finally couldn't stand it and erupted in laughter, Sango soon joined in. 'This really is going to be hard. I've only know them for a hour and yet it's like I've known them for years!'

The room soon fell quite when they heard the door close. Turning their heads twords the front they saw Kaede, "Children your teacher Mrs. Imai has been taken to hospital so ye are free to talk tell the sub arrives." Cheers were heard as Kaede left the room. 'Crap why didn't I do a back ground check on the teachers!?" Kagome turned to InuYasha, "Why did Mrs. Imai have to go to the hospital?" "She was pregnant and was due any day." "Oh...I see"

Soon everyone had a conversation going but Kagome just sat there observing everyone else. 'What the hell is wrong with me?! I've never thought I couldn't complete a mission...I'll just move the kill day up, more than half of them trust me now it doesn't matter. I'll get in and get out. In four days it ends. I have to do it before I can't.' "KAGOME!!" Looking up blue clashed with gold. "Huh? Oh...umm...yeah InuYasha?" "I've been trying to get your attention for 3 minutes." Leaning down his cheek brushing hers, his husky voice tickling her ear, "Are you okay? You seem bothered by something...I'm here if you need me." Pulling back he smirked at the blush that covered her face. "I...I...I'm o...okay." "Already if you say so...but here" Something dropped on her desk but Kagome couldn't take her eye's away from his retreating form. The door closed blocking her view of him. Looking down to her desk she saw a paper swan. On it's wing it said "Open Me". With shaking hands Kagome reached for it. Right before she grabbed it the late bell rang. Startled Kagome looked around, no one was in the room. Glancing at her watch, she had one minute to get her next class. "Shit!" Grabbing her things and the swan she ran out the door and right into InuYasha. "Holy..!" "Come on Kaggz we're going to be late." InuYasha intertwined there fingers and took off down the hall. "Did you really think I would let get lost?" 'Yup this is going to be extremely hard.'

* * *

So yea r&r and let me know what you think!


End file.
